The Warrior's Path to Greatness
by unleashedcore
Summary: Afro Samurai. His whole life was dedicated to revenge and he got it. He is the strongest and no one can beat him, so he'd just die alone without anyone or hope in the end, such is the fate of the strongest murderer, but not the fate of the number one.


**_IT HAS BEEN CHANGED._ I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I'll get to it. I started this three days ago and haven't read over it so have fun with that. I just really needed sexy Samuel L. Jackson with an Afro that can fight better than Mace Windu in my life right now. Sorry It's late and I'm just glad I'm finally posting something. Also it's the anime version of Afro, I don't really wanna read that manga...**

The number one headband is meant to be a prize that labels the world's strongest, but it's nothing more than a blood soaked crown worn by greedy murderers. The one who wears the number one headband is said to be something of a god over mortal men with only one threat to their title, the owner of the number two headband. If the number one is god, well the number two can only the poor soul to challenge and question them. They're one who kills anyone to keep themselves alive and take the title of number one themselves before letting the cycle of death begin again. Could it be different this time around?

The wearer of the number one headband and world's strongest killer sat on his throne in wait. The man had grey unkeep hair and the facial hair to match. His eyes were dull and face expressionless as he started forward to the entrance to the place he had called his home for many years. The sun was setting and time seemed frozen as dusk hung all around, then another. He was an adult, but clearly younger than the number one. He walked from the entrance towards the number one, on his head a cloth that labeled his strength as a killer. The number two headband.

The challenger came to a stop a few paces in front of the number one and bowed deeply. The world strongest man looked on at the killer before him, then the challenger spoke.

"It has been awhile, Afro Samurai," the man spoke clearly and looked Afro Samurai over, studying his aged body. "Back then you gave me this," he pointed at the headband he wore. "And said 'whenever you're ready', well I'm ready now, and before we start I wanted to say that," He took in a deep breath as to calm himself. "I forgive you. I haven't come here for revenge and I don't want to did with that hate, or kill you with it. I'll kill you today survival till I die from my old age. I'll be strong and show Shichigoro that I beat life, that I may have lived by the sword, but I'll change the world so no one else needs to die by it. So please Afro accept my forgiveness, and fight me to the death with honor now!" The number two had proudly stated his purpose for fighting, but the Afro Samurai remained unmoved.

"You've grown… and you are ready," Then the Afro Samurai smiled, first with sight pride and honor, then with sadness. "If you truly believe you can fix this world then show me your commitment. Come Kotaro."

In a blur of movement faster than a flash of chain lightning the number two, Kotaro had cleaved the number one's stone throne in two with the blade that was once his wielded by Shichigoro. Then he felt something glide across his back swiftly, tickling his skin, and an eruption of blood followed. Afro Samurai was behind him, he had lept over the attack and now his blade was drawn and the crimson color of blood staining his well kept katana. The fight had only started a second ago and already the scent of iron was heavy in the air. Everything finally registering in Kotaro's brain he gritted his teeth together in pain as he spun around to slash at Afro only to have the attack blocked. Immediately as that had happened he kicked out his foot and planted in on Afro's chest, pushing the grey old man back.

Once again they started each other down waiting for that rush of blood to hit, and feeling of pure adrenaline to kick in. They were warriors, disciplined, but the were also killers and savage. Looking for that slight muscle twitch, and motion in hesitance or to show the intent to strike the stood in silence and concentration, thinking over the battle mentally in their mind while still keeping the real battle ever present. Then they vanished, followed by sparks and their reappearance. Two beautiful katanas pressed against each other, brilliantly shining with the care they've had for them throughout the years of harsh scarring and bloodshed. The thin, sharp, and slightly roughened edges twisted slightly against the other and then parted. A quick confrontation less than a second long as their blades met and they pushed away from each other at the exact same time, leaping back to their previous positions.

As soon as their feet touch the ground they took off again, running passed each other they swung their katanas giving of a shower of sparks at the collision, both quickly spun around to face their opponent and commence with the next attack. This cycle of running, slashing blocking or parrying continued for a countless about of times before once again they met with their blades in a deadlock. This one held as both killers refused to give up ground and pushed with all their might. Taking the opportunity Kotaro smashed his knee into Afro's abdomen which caused him to flinch slightly and lose some ground, but before he could attempt to regain what he had lost or retreat, Kotaro slammed his foot down onto Afro's. Kotaro stood tall and using leverage pushed back Afro more slowly inching his blade to his face. Afro now down to one knee quickly used his combat experience and thought up a plan.

He tilted his sword and used Kotaro's own force against him and his sword harmlessly slid across Afro's with the rest of his body following due to losing balance. Afro let go of his hilt with his right hand and as Kotaro came down he smashed his fist into his nose resulting in a sickening crack. As Kotaro stumbled back Afro quickly performed a roundhouse kick with his right leg, and luckily for Kotaro he saw it coming and by leaning his body back he just barely avoided it. Afro then continued to spin bringing his sword around in his left hand. Kotaro ducked under the downward diagonal slash and countered with his own. Slashing upward just missing Afro and cutting through his famous hair, but he didn't stop there. Taking a page from Afro's book he did the same move just used against him and let his momentum carry him as raised back leg, in this case his left leg, and performed a spinning back kick, hitting Afro's forearms since he had managed to raise them just in time to block the attack, but was still pushed back slightly in the end.

Afro took off for his opponent the moment the force of the kick had faded. When Kotaro got his eyes back on Afro he panicked slightly, he was already within the Afro Samurai's striking distance. Afro thrusted his blade for Kotaro's head and missed when his challenger blocked and deflected the attack with their own inherited katana. Kotaro dived forward and slashed at Afro's side as he passed him. Afro tried his best to evade but Kotaro drew blood as his blade slid across Afro's midsection.

Kotaro turned around and slashed quickly, only to have Afro evade it and sprint ahead of him. Kotaro quickly followed and quickly caught up on him. Afro held his father's katana in one hand for a quick attack and Kotaro mimicked with his own blade in his left. Quick slashes faster than before flashed out as sparks lit from the metal clashing and blood spilt from non-fatal cuts. The attacks may have been less powerful than when they used both hands but they could still split straight through a skull in one clean swipe. Since the blades were moving so quickly they already new they couldn't block all of them and so they only focused on parrying the attacks that would have been detrimental to their own well being for the fight, letting some slip through. And so they continued to sprint parallel to each other, constantly attacking and not giving their opponent a chance to rest.

After another parry Afro used a burst of speed to get directly in front of Kotaro and slashed out wide with his blade. Kotaro quickly smacked both his feet to the ground and sprung over Afro, performing a flip before his feet his the ground. Now back to back they both spun around, Kotaro's blade meeting Afro's pushing him back and off balance. Quickly Kotaro closed the gap, close enough so Afro couldn't swing his sword but far enough where he couldn't get punched. So when Kotaro brought his sword up to do a heavy slash, Afro saw it only reasonable to block the highly telegraphed attack.

The sword came down slow and Afro though had he set up his block too early then Kotaro let go of the blade. Afro watched, mind racing as the blade clashed into his sword and bounced off. Just then Kotaro took advantage of the situation and ducked down and dashed forward shoulder bashing Afro in his hip. Both of his arms shot out and wrapped around Afro's knees and sweeping Afro off his feet. Afro tucked his chin to his chest as his upper back hit the ground hard. This attack happened so fast Afro could still see Kotaro's katana falling to the ground, and Kotaro knew as well. He pulled his left arm out of the leg hold he had Afro in and turned around catching the blade in a reverse grip, but as he did this Afro kicked his right leg out of his hold, unbeknownst to him, dooming his left. Kotaro stiffened up his right arm and jerked his body.

SNAP

The sickening sound echoed as Afro's leg was broken at the knee. Kotaro leaned in closer, holding Afro from his thigh, and raised his blade over Afro's head. Afro gritted his teeth together hard and took in a deep breath, but that was interrupted when he say Kotaro's blade speed down towards his face. Afro lifted up his sword to block it on its flat, but when Kotaro's katana met Afro's it shattered it, and speed forward towards Afro. He quickly turned his head the the sword sunk into his cheek. When Kotaro went to pull his blade from Afro's cheek he was surprised when he found it wouldn't budge.

Looking at Afro's face he could see the old man glaring at him intently, he stopped the blade by catching it between his teeth. Before he could react Afro had stabbed his broken blade into Kotaro's forearm and tore upwards through the flesh, at the same time Afro had throw the broken tip of his sword into Kotaro's shoulder. Kotaro gave out a loud shout of pain and pulled away from the Afro Samurai with all his might, flinging his sword far behind him and jumping away from the crippled man. Kotaro held his ground, and his shoulder as the number one picked himself up from the ground.

"Damn…" he said rubbing his cheek.

The only this that Kotaro could think of was that the Afro Samurai wasn't human. The old man limped severely as he walked forward, his left leg dragging behind him. With each step forward Kotaro stepped back, then Afro Lunged at his opponent. Kotaro dogged and continued to back step. Afro didn't stop with that one attack, and immediately followed it by attacking again and he continued to swing his broken sword relentlessly, tearing through Kotaro's clothes, cutting into his skin and drawing blood, yet nothing to stop him from dogging. Kotaro looked over his shoulder and saw his blade sticking out from the ground, and it was in his reach.

Kotaro grabbed his blade and narrowly dodged Afro's next slash before counter attacking, cutting through Afro's left arm. The blade cut just above his elbow and his forearm flew off with his blade in hand. Blood spilled from the cleanly amputated arm, but Afro was still determined to fight to the end as he continued to push forward and threw a punch that slammed into Kotaro's already broken nose, and Kotaro threw his hand out at Afro as well, tagging his chest. Afro began to cough and spit up blood over Kotaro's arm. Looking down Afro saw that his opponents hand over over his heart and in his hand was the shard of Afro's katana that was thrown into his shoulder, plunged into Afro's chest.

Kotaro had stabbed him when he was tagged. Afro let his arm fall limply to his side, and looked up as Kotaro's bloody face with sad eyes. He stumbled forward and his only leg left for support gave out and his head hit Kotaro's chest. He leaned on his opponent and weakly embraced him with his one arm. The two bloody warriors stood in silence as the actions spoke for themselves and the Afro Samurai closed his eyes.

"Good… Luck," and with that said Afro's body feel away from Kotaro, who quickly caught him.

Kotaro lowered Afro's body to the ground. Kneeling over his fallen opponent he removed the number two headband and with his katana he cut it in half. Next he retrieved the number one headband from Afro and hid it away in his shirt. After he did that he looked at Afro Samurai and picked him up by his hair.

"After this there will be no more killing, I'll change the world. If nothing else find peace in this fact Afro Samurai."

Afro weakly nodded to Kotaro who bowed once again to the great warrior, Afro Samurai. Afro stretched out his neck offering it to Kotaro as he pulled his blade back and swung through his neck, his body falling limply from the ground and his head in the hand's of Kotaro.

"Goodbye Afro Samurai."

 **Sorry I know I need to work on Gehrman, then BRS, then an adopted story and also new stories I do. This one may pop up to interrupt and it's going to be part of a series where I'm combining multiply... THINGS into the RWBYverse.**


End file.
